The primary elements of an existing wireline intelligent network are a switching system, a signaling network, a centralized database, and an operations support system which supports the database. In general, the switching system intercepts a call from a call source, and suspends call processing while launching a query through the signaling network to the centralized database. The database, in turn, retrieves the necessary information to handle the call, and returns that information through the signaling network to the network switch, which may be a local digital switch, so that the call can be completed. The operations support system administers the appropriate network and customer information, including wireline call detail records.
The intelligence of the intelligent network is found at the service control points. A service control point is an on-line, real-time, fault-tolerant, transaction-processing database which provides call-handling information in response to network queries. The signaling network is made up of signal transfer points. A signal transfer point is a packet switch found in the common-channel signaling network. The signal transfer point is used to route signaling messages between network access nodes, such as switches and service control points. Signaling System 7 is a common communications protocol used in common-channel signaling networks.
In addition to the existing wireline application intelligent networks that have been in use for many years, wireless application network systems have become widespread. Unfortunately, wireless application networks sometimes fail to take advantage of existing network architecture, but instead employ a separate wireless application network including separate full call detail records. As such, customers that subscribe to wireless services in addition to wireline services are faced with separate service bills for their wireless and wireline subscriptions.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a system and method that reduces the burden placed on the end customer by the separate and sometimes confusing customer billing statements.